


A Little Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Fluffy romance. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Romance

"Well, and who said you can't do romantic..."

Erin's murmur is gentle even as she lets herself be pulled into Austin's arms, her smile soft at the gentleness he is displaying, he's lovely like this, cautious with her but he makes a point to remain masculine. They have taken to finding private places to dance. Usually they use ballroom poses. 

"Most of the judges..."

Austin's reply brings a laugh. 

"Yeah, well, they were wrong."

Erin smiles, leaning into Austin, aware of his hand on her back even as they continue to dance. Austin seems happier now away from the judges. They dance better alone.


End file.
